Conventional recliner chairs typically incorporate mechanisms to move the chair into three basic positions: closed, with the footrest retracted and the back generally upright; a “TV position,” with the footrest extended and the back generally upright; and reclined, with the footrest extended and the back in a reclined position.
One feature that may add to the comfort of users of these conventional recliners is a moveable headrest. The moveable headrest feature allows the head portion of the chair back to pivot with respect to the remainder of the back. This may increase the comfort of a person, especially in the reclined position, as rotation of the headrest supports the head of the user and can be adjusted to the most comfortable position. Another feature that may add to the comfort of users is an adjustable lumbar support.
While moveable headrests and lumbar supports have been provided in the past, it is desirable to provide an adjustable assembly, capable of installation on any number of styles of chairs, that provides an integrated lumbar support and head tilt.